A Vampire's Love
by fierydemonempress17
Summary: yuuri a vampire fell in love to  a human wolfram, because of hunger for blood yuuri bit wolfram and the blonde became a vampire,wolfram loved yuuri and yuuri loved wolfram but yuuri is married to the vampire king   who will he love wolfram or his husband?
1. FLASHBACK

hello guys! nice to meet you please enjoy the story that i made

summary: yuuri a vampire loves a human wolfram,because of hunger for blood yuuri bit wolfram and the blonde became a vampire,wolfram loved yuuri and yuuri loved wolfram but yuuri is married to the vampire king, who will yuuri choose wolfram or his husband? and who is the vampire king? read to find out

- Flashback-

_yuuri was awake because of clothes rustling he got out of the bed and saw the maids helping his huband pack._

_"honey why are you packing?" yuuri asked the blonde beckoned to the maids to stoped packing "good morning sweety" the blonde said and kissed yuuri's rosy pink lips yuuri kissed him back "let's proceed to the dining room i will tell you everything" _

_yuuri hesitated to go to the dining room he wants to receive an answer from his husband imediately the blone chuckled and carried his husband bridal style going to the dining room_

_the guards opened the door of the dining room then the blonde proceeded to sit down with the pouting and blushing double black in his arms "i could walk you know ,why have to carry me to the dining room?" the blonde chuckled "i know you don't want to go to the dining room and besides i am hungry for the taste of you" the blonde kissed yuuri with passion and unbuttoned his top then got rid of it then started licking yuuri's neck and his ocean blue eyes turning bloddy red and bit the double black's neck "shinou you should have told me you were hungry" the older blonde started sucking rapidly then the older male stoped sucking on the double black's neck _

_"my yuuri i can't disturb your beauty sleep or else there will be a cute vampire going berserk yelling 'NOBODY DISTURBS MY BEAUTY SLEEP!' " the younger male pouted "so why were you packing" yuuri asked innocently his eyes shining with love " i am gonna be in france for 2 months because our company in france is being pressured by our rival because our company is becoming more bigger than it should be"the older male said sadly because he didn't want to be apart from his husband _

_"i already missed mom and dad it has been a while that i didn't see them already" he sadly stated "i just received a letter from your mansion's butler that your parents are going here in japan" the younger male was jumping in joy _

_he suddenly stopped jumping and glared at his husband "don't you dare flirt with girls you flirt" shinou gulped "i am never gonna cheat on my lovely,cute,intelligent and kind husband" hugging the younger male's waist and nuzzling his nose on the younger male's neck loving the smell of his husband "and promise me you're not gonna flirt with guys and girls you cute of a wimp" yuuri smiled "i love you shinou" "i love you to yuuri"  
><em>


	2. INVITATION

wolframyuuri ONE MONTH LATER shinoumurata

yuuri sat at the dining room drinking tea then a maid went near yuuri an bowed "your majesty the car is already here" yuuri got up and the maid handed yuuri's bag to yuuri and yuuri smiled at the maid he then proceeded to the entrance where the limo was waiting

he went inside the limo then sat down and across him was his two guards and one maid, effe, dorcascos and raphael

"effe my blood tablets and a glass of water please" then effe gave him the blood tablets and the glass of water yuuri got five tablets from the bottle and poured them to the glass of water when the tablets already melted yuuri's eyes became bloddy red and he drank the water and gave the glass back to effe

he thought '_it has already been one month, i already missed shinou'_ he was already pouting "your majesty,we already arrived school" yuuri snapped out of his thoughts and looked out of the window they were already at school he thought _'sigh' 'back to school again'_ then they got out of the limo

he heard girls screaming then he looked at his opposite side it was wolfram von bielefeld the prince of the school he has beautiful blonde hair and shining emerald green eyes then he just saw those pair of emerald green eyes that he loved look at him and yuuri stared at the blonde's neck his eyes became bloddy red and he felt hungry for blood then he ran full speed to the classroom with effe and dorcascos following him

wolfram was one moment happy when yuuri stared at his eyes but all of a sudden the happiness he felt faded when yuuri didn't look at him and ran in a godly speed to the classroom he thought _'i always made effort to make him notice me but i can't everybody fall to my knees because of my beauty but the man that i love doesn't fall to my knees,wait, did he just run in a godly speed? you're mysterious yuuri shibuya von spitzberg" _

then the bell rang everybody hurriedly went to their classrooms wolfram entered the classroom and sat beside yuuri he saw the double black sad and looking at a a picture in his iphone

gunter went inside the classroom "good morning christ it's nice to see you this morning" then gunter beckoned for them to sit down then everybody sat down

wolfram thought '_i would confess to yuuri today before it's to late' _then he heared murata ask "yuuri do you miss him already?" yuuri looked sad "yes i already missed him" murata was furios "YUURI SHIBUYA VON SPITZBERG HE WAS JUST GONE FOR 1 MONTH!" then yuuri felt that murata's glasses is going to break "MURATA CALM DOWN GEEZ!" murata calmed down

"von spitzberg - sama and murata-sama is something wrong?" gunter asked worriedly "no christ " was the reply of the two best friends gunter sighed he felt very relieved of what he heared

wolfram wrote a letter and gave it to yuuri yuuri opened the letter

_Dear yuuri,_

_would you go to the green house because i have something very important ot tell you _

_sincerely yours, wolfram von bielefeld_

yuuri nodded at wolfram in a very cute way that made wolfram's heart skip a beat


	3. CONFESSION

classes already ended yuuri yawned "classes was so boring" then he rememberd that wolfram told him to go to the green house because he has something to say to him it made him blush because wolfram invited him personally then he proceeded to the green house

he opened the door to the green house and he went inside he stoped in his tracks when he saw a blue rose it reminded him of his husband that made him very sad then he felt somebody hug his waist he turned to look at the someone who hugged him it was no other than wolfram

wolfram blushed at his sudden action "wolfram what do you need to tell me?" yuuri asked full confusion written in his face wolfram freed his hands from yuuri's waist which made him very sad because of the lost of skin contact

he held yuuri's hand "yuuri shibuya von spitzberg i love you" yuuri blushed at the sudden confession of wolfram

"i-i don't know what to say"

"can you be my boy friend?" yuuri was surprised "yes" wolfram felt like the happiest man in the world he pulled yuuri closer to him that made yuuri blush "my yuuri i love you and i will shower you with every love i have"

they kissed first it was a chaste kiss next it turned into a passionate kiss they stoped because they needed air "wow" yuuri blushed "you got my first kiss,is this your first kiss yuuri?" the blonde asked curios "no" wolfram was shocked

"is something wrong about that?" he asked wolfram shooked his head "who was your first kiss?" the blonde asked dangerously "someone precious to me " the blonde thought for a minute "never mind the question"

'yuuri can i ask you some questions?" the double black nodded


	4. Questions

"are you a commoner like the 'evil girls' said?" yuuri wanted to kill the girls this instant "no i'm not " wolfram smiled "then what are you ?" was the blonde's question "i am a rich and spoiled kid"

"how old are you?"

"21"

"what is the job of your parents?"

"they own the double black company"

"what company do you own?"

"shin makoku company,mazoku company,royal company and all famous,big,expensive and luxurios hotel and resorts and all the big companies all around the world"

wolfram was gaping at how rich yuuri is

"do you have a boy friend before me ?"

"yes"

"do you love me?"

"yes!"

"do you have a lot of suitors?"

"yes"

"who are the members of your family?"

"jennifer/miko shibuya , shoma shibuya,shori shibuya and greta shibuya"

"what are you good at?"

"everything" wolfram was shocked

"last question , what are you yuuri shibuya von spitzberg?"

"eh!"


End file.
